BBC Entertainment
}} | sister names = CBeebies CBBC BBC World News BBC Lifestyle BBC Earth BBC HD BBC First BBC Brit | terr serv 1 = GO (Malta) | terr chan 1 = Channel 302 | terr serv 2 = Televarpið (Faroe Islands) | terr chan 2 = Channel 7 | terr serv 3 = RiksTV (Norway) | terr chan 3 = Channel 22 | sat serv 1 = Cyfra+ (Poland) | sat chan 1 = Channel 64 | sat serv 2 = n (Poland) | sat chan 2 = Channel 135| | sat serv 3 = Orange TV (Poland)| | sat chan 3 = Channel 141| | sat serv 4 = Skylife (South Korea)| | sat chan 4 = Channel 334| | sat serv 5 = Tata Sky (India) | | sat chan 5 = Channel 205 | sat serv 6 = SKY México | sat chan 6 = Channel 203 | sat serv 7 = DStv | sat chan 7 = Channel 120 | sat serv 8 = Digiturk | sat chan 8 = Channel 115 | sat serv 9 = yes | sat chan 9 = Channel 32 | sat serv 10 = ZON Multimédia(Portugal) | sat chan 10 = Channel 230 | sat serv 11 = | sat chan 11 = | sat serv 12 = | sat chan 12 = | cable serv 2 = UNE EPM Telecomunicaciones (Colombia) | cable chan 2 = Channel 63 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Deutschland (Germany) | cable chan 3 = Check local listings | cable serv 4 = HOT (Digital) | cable chan 4 = Channel 42 | cable serv 5 = Cabovisão (Portugal) | cable chan 5 = Channel 130 | cable serv 6 = ZON Multimédia (Portugal) | cable chan 6 = Channel 230 | cable serv 7 = MC Cable (Monaco) | cable chan 7 = Channel 232 | cable serv 8 = UPC Romania | cable chan 8 = Channel 701 | cable serv 9 = Com Hem | cable chan 9 = Channel 43 | cable serv 10 = Numericable (France) | cable chan 10 = Channel 81 | cable serv 11 = Numericable (Belgium) | cable chan 11 = Channel 65 | cable serv 12 = Numericable (Luxembourg) | cable chan 12 = Channel 86 | cable serv 13 = Telenet | cable chan 13 = Channel 552 | cable serv 14 = Naxoo | cable chan 14 = Channel 212 | cable serv 15 = Ziggo (The Netherlands) | cable chan 15 = Channel 65 | cable serv 16 = UPC Poland | cable chan 16 = Channel 111 | cable serv 18 = Vectra (Poland) | cable chan 18 = Channel 701 | cable serv 19 = Canal Digital (Norway) | cable chan 19 = Channel 30 | adsl serv 1 = MEO (Portugal) | adsl chan 1 = Channel 226 | adsl serv 3 = Free (France) | adsl chan 3 = Channel 426 | adsl serv 4 = CytaVision | adsl chan 4 = Channel 70 | adsl serv 5 = PrimeTel | adsl chan 5 = Channel 70 | adsl serv 6 = Mine TV | adsl chan 6 = Channel 504 | adsl serv 7 = AonTV (Austria) | adsl chan 7 = Channel 59 | adsl serv 8 = UNE EPM Telecomunicaciones (Colombia) | adsl chan 8 = Channel 69 | adsl serv 9 = Open IPTV (Serbia) | adsl chan 9 = Channel 600 | adsl serv 10 = Telia (Sweden) | adsl chan 10 = Channel 34 | adsl serv 11 = CHT MOD (Taiwan) | adsl chan 11 = Channel 77 (Will Off on Air On March 10, 2017) | adsl serv 12 = Proximus TV (Belgium) | adsl chan 12 = Channel 222 Brussels Channel 27 Flanders Channel 247 Wallonia | online serv 1 =Telenet Yelo TV | online chan 1 =Live TV |}} BBC Entertainment is an international television channel broadcasting comedy, drama, light entertainment, reality and children's programming (some regions only) from the BBC, Channel 4 and other UK production houses. The channel broadcasts regional versions to suit local demands and replaces BBC Prime. It is wholly owned by BBC Worldwide. Launch dates The channel was launched in October 2006, replacing BBC Prime in Asian markets such as Singapore, Hong Kong, Thailand and South Korea. On 28 December 2006, it was launched on the Astro platform in Malaysia. The channel was launched in India in May 2007 on the Tata Sky platform and on India online Broadband Public Limited, but ceased broadcasting at the end of November 2012 due to "commercial considerations". The channel was launched in Poland, on Cyfrowy Polsat, in December 2007, and replaced BBC Prime on DStv in South Africa on 1 September 2008. It was launched together with its sister channels (BBC Knowledge, BBC Lifestyle and BBC HD) in the Nordic countries in November 2008, when it replaced BBC Prime on Canal Digital, Com Hem, Telia Digital-TV and FastTV. The Nordic countries get a separate feed of the channel which differs from that in the rest of Europe. It was also launched in Mexico on the SKY México digital satellite platform in August 2008 in a deal with Televisa, and it has since extended to other Central and South American countries. The channel replaced BBC Prime in Europe and the Middle East & North Africa in November 2009. In Belgium, the Netherlands and Switzerland, BBC Entertainment is carried alongside BBC One and BBC Two, on the Telenet, Ziggo, and Naxoo cable networks. On 1 December 2009, Astro dropped the channel and replaced it with ITV Granada. On 1 March 2010 in Italy Sky Italia also dropped the channel. In 2010 Kabel Deutschland (Germany) made it a pay-TV channel. RCS&RDS launched the channel in Romania in November 2012. In August 2012, UniFi picked up the channel, thus making the channel available in Malaysia once more after a 3-year hiatus. However UniFi dropped the channel in December 2015. Programming This table is not complete * Africa, Asia, Middle East, Europe and Latin America ** Date is for Europe only See also * BBC America * BBC Canada * BBC HD (international) * BBC Knowledge * BBC Lifestyle * BBC World News * CBBC * CBeebies References External links * BBC Entertainment - Official website * BBC Nordic - Official website * BBC to launch global TV channels BBC News Online * BBC Worldwide bows new channels Variety Magazine * BBC launches entertainment, kids channels * BBC Worldwide, Televisa to launch channels * BBC Prime to be rebranded as BBC Entertainment in Europe and Middle East Category:International BBC television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2006 Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:Television channels in Flanders